


Her Siblings' Names

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: She does not torture her cats, no matter what rumors the men of Gondor spread, and her name is not Berúthiel.





	Her Siblings' Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legendarium Ladies April, April 22, prompt "Intercultural Connections". Except this is more disconnection than connection...

They have given her a new name of Berúthiel, and she does not understand why they cannot understand her anger.

She does not want to be here in this land of salt and gulls, nor does she wished to be judged because she is one of the Black Númenóreans. She could scream at them, about how they, the descendants of what they consider the righteous Númenóreans are the ones who have killed and conquered entire cities in order to expand their empire, and that some groups fled into the mountains to avoid such a fate.

She does not torture her cats, though they say she does when they hear them screaming in the nights (and she wonders at such men, who have never heard a cat in heat. She does not want her house overrun with kittens, so she locks such cats in a room that the males cannot enter).

She will not bear her husband children either, for she cannot look at him and feel anything but disgust for a man that took her away from those she does love, and she cannot forget her grandfather’s death at the hands of Gondor’s archers.

She would leave, if she had but a way, and she would take her cats with her so that they would not be left to be spat on and cursed in the streets (and she wonders again at such men that would say she tortures her cats, but think nothing of kicking her cats out of the way when they feel they are being spied on).

She gives her cats the names of her siblings, and whispers her secrets.

She is not Berúthiel, though none here have cared to learn her real name and she will not grant it to those that consider her beneath them.


End file.
